


you and me, together

by qtwonboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, um Idk how to tag
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtwonboo/pseuds/qtwonboo
Summary: Those were supposed to be just empty dreams.'Wons?'At least that's what Wonwoo thought.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 6





	you and me, together

**Author's Note:**

> hello, you could probably think na ito yung kasunod sa ulap hehe, enjoy!

"Wons?" tawag ni Seungkwan sa kanyang kaibigan.

"Yeah?"

Sabay nilang sasalubungin yung bagong taon. Nalaman kasi ni Seungkwan na kada magbabagong taon, bago pa lang mag alas onse ng gabi, ay natutulog na agad si Wonwoo at di man lang nito sinasalubong ang bagong taon.

Siguro dahil mag-isa lang naman siya, kaya ano pa ba ang punto nga pagdiriwang at pagsalubong ng bagong taon?

At heto nga silang dalawa ngayon, nakaupo sa may balkonahe ng condo ni Wonwoo. Tahimik. Baka dahil di pa naman kasi oras para mag countdown, pero mamaya't maya ay magiging maingay na ulit.

Sabi ng isa, uminom daw sila. Ang sabi ng isa, magkape nalang daw. Pero sa huli, iinom din naman sila dahil sa isang case na binili ni Seungkwan.

"May plano ka na ba?" tanong ni Seungkwan na nakatitig lang sa mga building na nasa harap nila. Sa baba ay puno ng mga maliwanag na ilaw.

Oo, maganda yung view ng nakuhang apartment ni Wonwoo. 

Nang marinig ng isa yung tanong ng kanyang kaibigan, napakunot naman ang noo niya. "Plano saan?" 

"Plano para sa bagong taon? Ano ba mga balak o gusto mong gawin?" sabay inom sa can ng beer na iniinom ni Seungkwan. 

"Hmm.. wala naman," sagot ni Wonwoo. Sa totoo lang, wala kasi talaga siyang plano o balak. Bahala na lang daw, sabi niya, "pero gusto kong magtravel."

"Saan naman?" tanong ni Seungkwan na halatang interesado sa sinabi ng isa. 

"Sa Europe sana... gusto kong libutin yung buong Europe, parang ang saya kasi, " sabi ni Wonwoo at napangiti naman ito ng bahagya sa kanyang naisip, "tapos dala ko lang camera ko kahit saan para magpicture." 

Alam ni Seungkwan na mahal na mahal ni Wonwoo yung camera niya. Ni isang beses nga yata na magkasama silang gumala, hindi niya nakitang binitawan ni Wonwoo ang kanyang camera. 

'Cute naman, haha.' isip ni Seungkwan. 

"And? Saan una mong destination? Tsaka kailan mo balak simulan yang adventure mo?" tanong ulit niya kay Wonwoo, habang nagbukas ito ng panibagong can ng beer. Pangalawang can na niya ata yun, habang siya nakaka-isa palang. 

"Di ko pa alam, sa totoo lang.. Gusto kong ihuli yung Paris though." saad ni Wonwoo habang ininom niya yung bagong bukas niyang beer. 

Tumango naman si Seungkwan kahit 'di naman siya makikita nung isa, "I see." 

At muli silang napalibutan ng katahimikan. Hindi nakakailang. Ito yung tipong katahimikan na nakakakalma, yung parehas kayong may iniisip. 

Parehas din ba kaya ang tibok ng puso nila? 

"Wonwoo," tawag niya sa kanyang kaibigan. 

"Hmm?" huni ni Wonwoo at napatingin naman ito sa kasama niya. 

Hindi naman nilang namalayan na tapos na nagka-countdown na pala ang mga tao. Wala silang kamalay malay. 

Kaya nung biglang lumitaw na ang mga fireworks, napatingin ulit si Wonwoo sa harapan niya para makita niya ito. 

At oo, katabi niya lang yung camera niya, kaya kinuhan niya nito ng litrato. 

_"Gusto kita."_

Pagkapindot niya ng shutter ng camera, hindi na muna niya ibinaba ito. 

Akala ni Seungkwan hindi siya maririnig nito.

Pero mali ang akala niya. 

Dahil ngayon, sobrang namumula si Wonwoo. Kaya hindi niya binaba yung camera sa harapan ng mukha niya. Hindi rin naman makikita ng isa yung mukha niya kasi madilim, tanging fireworks lang ang nagbibigay sakanila ng ilaw ngayon. 

Ano nang gagawin ni Wonwoo? Magpapanggap ba siyang hindi niya narinig? Ano? 

Nang sa tingin ni Wonwoo na marami na siyang nakuhang litrato, binaba na niya yung camera niya at kinuha ang kanyang beer. 

Nilingon niya si Seungkwan na nakatingin na sakanya ngayon. Nginitian naman siya nito at sabay abot sa can ng beer na hawak niya. Nag-aakmang makipag-cheers sa kaibigan. 

Pinagtama naman ni Wonwoo ang can ng beer at sabay silang uminom. 

Nang humupa na ang ingay na galing sa mga fireworks, at sa tingin niya ay medyo tumahimik na para makapag-usap ulit sila, dito na niyang naisipang magsalita.

"Seungkwan," sabi ni Wonwoo at sabay tayo, tsaka lumapit sa kaibigan niya para bumulong. 

Akala lang naman ni Seungkwan na may ibubulong sakanya yung isa. 

Hindi niya inakalang hahalikan naman siya nito sa pisngi at sabay bulong ng, "gusto rin kita." 

Pagkatapos sabihin ni Wonwoo 'yun kay Seungkwan ay hinawakan naman niya ang magkabilang pisngi nito. 

'Yung mukha niya? Mas pula pa sa angpao na binigay sakanya ng nanay niya. 

Nginitian naman siya ni Wonwoo at muling nagsalita, "Thank you for being with me this new year." 

Hinalikan niya ang noo ni Seungkwan at sabay yakap sakanya. Niyakap naman siya nito pabalik at sinabing, "Be my boyfriend, Wonwoo." 

"Yours na agad, Seungkwan." aniya. 

Ayun, parehas silang mukhang kamatis ngayon. 

'Best new year indeed.' 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! sana masaya kayo lagi <3


End file.
